


I'll love you 'till the sun dies

by iranoutofstars



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Internal Conflict, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iranoutofstars/pseuds/iranoutofstars
Summary: Josie and Penelope are back together and even if Josie forgave Penelope for everything that happened, she is still haunted by the memories of their break up. Josie is slowly breaking inside, but she doesn't want to tell Penelope, afraid the girl would leave her again.Inspired by "Little do you know" by Alex and Sierra





	I'll love you 'till the sun dies

"Goodmorning," Penelope said entering the bathroom, making the brunette who had been staring at the mirror for the past ten minutes flinch due to the surprise.

"Oh, goodmorning." Josie said after clearing her throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The raven-haired apologized. She went closer to the other witch and wrapped her arms around her midsection from behind, Josie stiffened. "I woke up and you weren't in bed, I almost thought you had left already." She explained planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Josie finally relaxed in the familiarity of the hug. That was her girlfriend, she didn't need to be scared of her, she reminded herself. They were back together, her heart was safe. She repeated in her head like a mantra.

The brunette turned around in her girlfriend's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts," she apologized. "But I told you, I want to tell Lizzie about us today, if she finds out from someone else, she'll kill me."  
Penelope smiled softly, biting back a mean comment about the blonde witch, she gently nudged Josie with her nose in a loving manner.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell her?" She asked, she wanted to show Josie she could be supportive and that she could count on her.

The brunette sighed deeply, turning around again to face the mirror, she put her toothbrush back in its place and fixed her hair, while Penelope looked at her intently.

"As much as I would love your support," she started to say after making up her mind. "I think it's best if I talk to Lizzie alone. You know...for everyone's safety."

"You know I can contain myself around her." Penelope countered, afraid Josie might not have full confidence in her ability to restrain herself. The brunette chuckled softly.

"I know babe," she said. "You are not the one I'm worried about." She added stroking her cheek lovingly. "Now, does it take you long to get ready?"

"No, I only need five minutes."

"Good, cause I'm starving," Josie replied pecking her lips softly. "I'll wait for you outside."

Soon enough the couple was walking down towards the main hall hand in hand.

"Are you ok, Jojo?" Penelope asked softly, stopping them just in front of the door, Josie looked up at her a bit confused. "You are being very quiet." The girl explained.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I'm a bit nervous." She admitted a little bit embarrassed.

When she had gone to see Penelope the night before, she didn't expect to end up agreeing to get back together and no matter how much sense it all made, she was still a bit apprehensive about it, wondering if her heart was actually safe in Penelope's hands.

"Look," the raven-haired said taking both of her hands to get her full attention. "No matter how much I disagree with Lizzie on..." She paused, trying to find the right words. "Many- most things, I have no doubt that she truly loves you and that she'll support you if it is something that makes you happy." She said to try and ease her girlfriend's mind. "Just tell her how you feel and she'll understand... I think, I- I hope..." She added with a smile. "I mean it's almost sure- eighty percent certainty." She joked and Josie laughed at her expressions, feeling slightly better about confronting her sister. Penelope was right, Lizzie loved her, she would understand.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"My pleasure." The raven-haired replied giving her a soft and quick kiss before hugging her tightly. "Now, what do you say we go get some-" she started to propose.

"Josette Saltzman!" A voice boomed from behind them and both girls flinched at the tone it carried. There was no doubt Lizzie had seen them kiss just then.

"Well, I guess you don't have to tell her now..." Penelope whispered before she turned to face the blonde, but before Josie could say anything, Lizzie was rudely separating them.

"What do you think you are doing? Did you fall on your head or something?" She demanded.

Penelope refrained from interjecting on Josie's behalf, deciding to simply squeeze the girl's hand as a sign of support.

"I'll go get us some breakfast, I'll wait for you at our table." She said giving the brunette a soft kiss on her cheek as encouragement, then she left, before Lizzie could think of any spell to turn her into a frog or any other type of animal.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked again with an accusatory tone.

"Liz-" Josie tried to say.

"No, don't Lizzie me, do you not remember how much that girl messed you up? Not to mention that she hates my guts and she is determined to destroy me!" She added.

"Liz-" the brunette tried again.

"Do you have no care for your own heart and my sanity? There are like a thousand people you could date, why her? And-" the girl kept rambling.

"Lizzie!" Josie almost yell. "Let me talk!" She added and then she took her hands to grab her attention. "I didn't mean for this to happen, but I love her. I'm IN love with her!" She emphasized. "And she loves me, I know she does, I just... I don't want to deny it or resist it anymore." She explained. "I know that you don't like her, but she can make me happy." She said.

Lizzie looked at her sister deeply, searching her eyes, truly seeing the brunette and honestly thinking about her needs and wishes.

"I'm just worried about you. She might make you happy, but she has also the power to hurt you like no one else can!" The blonde replied honestly.

Josie scoffed lightly.

"Believe me, I know. It's not like I have amnesia, I remember how much she hurt me, but she explained her reasons and I know she never meant to cause me pain." The brunette explained. "If I can give her a second chance, so can you." She said. "Please, for me."

"If you are happy, than I'm happy for you." Lizzie said after a moment of consideration. "Just, please be careful."

Josie beamed, overjoyed that her sister was finally taking into consideration her feelings.

"Great, so will you join us for breakfast?" She asked taking the girl's arm.

"Ah, no." She replied drily. "I still have to digest the news and I don't think I can do that while eating, maybe in a couple of months." She added and Josie knew she was just joking, but she didn't push the matter.

"Ok, another time, then." The brunette replied with a soft smile, watching her sister walk away, pleased enough with their conversation.

-*-

"Hi daddy," Lizzie said entering the office without bothering to knock and immediately sitting herself down on the couch.

"Hey baby," the man replied hastily closing the book he was reading. "What's up?" He then asked putting it away, as nonchalantly as he could.

"Nothing much, just needed a break from social life for a moment." The blonde sighed deeply and Alaric braced himself, because he knew he was about to listen to one of his daughter's rants.

"What do you think of Josie and Penelope?" She asked after a long moment of pensive silence and Alaric frowned deeply, confused.

"Mmh, as witches?" He asked.

"No, as a couple, duh." She shot back immediately as if she was astonished he hadn't caught up with her train of thought already.

"Oh," he muttered suddenly feeling very awkward. His teenage daughters' love life was something he tried to stay out of as much as he possibly could. "I try not to meddle too much..." He replied, trying to convey to the blonde that that was a subject he didn't wish to discuss.

"Did you know they got back together?" She pressed, clearly unbothered by his dad's awkwardness.

"No, no I didn't know that." He was surprised to hear the news, but he knew Josie was level headed and careful, so he trusted her when it came to relationships and if she chose Penelope, then he was convinced the girl was worthy of his daughter.

"You hate it as much as I do, don't you?" The blonde asked, misinterpreting his silence.

"No, I don't -" he tried to defend.

"I knew it! We have to do something! I told Josie I was happy if she was happy, but she is clearly confused. I mean the she devil must have put crazy thoughts in her head that must be the only reason why they are back together." She added.  
"Well, honey, I think that's a bit..."

"You are right, it's up to you and me to bring Josie back to sanity, before Satan breaks her heart all over again." Lizzie kept going, barely aware of her father's wide open eyes and blank expression that clearly conveyed his shock at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Baby, that seems a bit exc-"

"I'll look for some spells to get Josie to see clearly." She decided with that glint in her eyes that meant her mind was set on something.

"I really don't think that's necessary..." Alaric tried to say again, but Lizzie was already heading for the door.

"Thank you daddy," the blonde said turning around.

"Talks with you are always so helpful." She added and before he could reply, the girl was gone.

Alaric sighed deeply, debating within his own head whether he needed to stay out of it or intervene.

-*-

"Do you know why we are here, the both of us?" Penelope asked her girlfriend when she reached her.  
Josie shook her head, as a sign that she had no idea and wriggled her hands in her lap.

"Do you think my sister told my dad and now he's mad at me?"the brunette asked suddenly, worried about the impromptu meeting Alaric had summoned them to.

Penelope took notice of Josie's furrowed brow and nervous ticks, so she sat down next to her and took a hold of her hands.

"Hey, look at me," she said softly. "No matter the reason, no matter what he's going to tell us, I'm with you." The raven-haired stated looking in those big, brown eyes she was so fond of. "I won't let anybody come between us this time," she added leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's, she nudged their noses together softly, a simple gesture that meant the world for the both of them and made Josie's heart flutter in her chest. "Not even your dad." She assured still whispering, but with conviction nonetheless.

Josie closed her eyes, letting their closeness and Penelope's words comfort her before the dread of having Penelope so close to her could sneak up on her.  
She tried to block the sensation out, trying to rationalize her thoughts, the raven-haired wouldn't leave again, she had promised.

It didn't matter that she had heard that promise the first time around too, it was different that time.  
She tried to block those thoughts out, she really did, but they seemed to be stronger than her will and they snuck in, contaminating every other thought in her mind until she couldn't think about anything else, until she couldn't feel anything else but the pain the girl had caused her.

She moved away from Penelope's embrace suddenly, as if she had just been burnt and the witch looked at her confused and preoccupied, but before she could ask anything the door to her father's office opened and he was inviting them in.

"Hi girls, sorry if you had to wait, I was dealing with yet another crisis!" He apologized while sitting down behind his desk.

"No problem, daddy, but why are we here?" Josie asked nervously and Penelope looked over at her from the corner of her eye, she wanted to take her hand to calm her down, but she worried Josie might not want her dad to see them together just yet, so she clasped her hands together instead.

"Well," he said uncomfortably. "As you might know from..." He cleared his throat. "Past experiences, I have nothing against the two of you being together, I actually always thought you two were great together," he said honestly and both girls immediately blushed and relaxed at the same time. "And I usually try to stay out of your love life, but Lizzie came to see me today and told me you two were back together..." He explained.

"Oh and let me guess, you are here to tell me I'm being stupid and to threaten Penelope?" Josie snapped and both head turned to look at her surprised. "I'm getting sick of having everyone tell me how to feel and what to do!" She added, more frustrated than the situation required her to be.

"No, Josie, I have full confidence in you and your decisions," he replied calmly. "I'm sure that if you chose to give it another chance then it's for the best," Alaric explained with a soft smile aimed at both girls. "But I'm a bit worried about your sister," he confessed and Penelope had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "She seemed very concerned about you two rekindling your relationship, she was going on and on about the fact that you were going to get your heart broken all over again, she said she would look for spells to clear your head." He added and that time it was Josie who rolled her eyes.

"Cause God forbid I make one selfish decision and she lets me do it." The girl threw her hands in the air in frustration and Penelope was quick to place her hand on the other girl's shoulder to provide comfort, to express her support and to convey that she wasn't going to be scared off that easily, all in one simple gesture.  
"Well, I just wanted you to be aware. I'll try to talk her down, but she might still try something, I'm sure it won't be anything serious, but just in case." The headmaster added, but Josie was too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear him, so the raven-haired promptly answered for her.

"We will, thank you Dr Saltzman."

"No problem," the man replied with a wave of his hand. "Now go back to class or something." He added dismissively and the two girls quickly left the office with one last grateful smile on their lips.

It was too late to go back to class by then, lessons had already finished for the day, so the couple decided to head back to Penelope's room, taking solace in the idea that even if Lizzie wanted to try something she wouldn't have dared to do it in the raven-haired's room.

"I'm sure your sister wouldn't do anything drastic," the girl said once they had settled in the bedroom. "She probably thinks you are confused or something and she wants to make sure you are ok." She added.

Josie raised her gaze to meet Penelope's, frowning.

"Why are you defending her now?" She asked in an accusatory manner.

"I'm not, I'm just saying..."

"You said you broke up with me because of her, you said she was selfish and I should be more independent from her and now you are defending her?" She asked again and Josie didn't know why but she could feel a strange rage boil in her chest.

"I'm not defending her, I'm just trying to..." The girl tried again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Josie shouted. "You should be on my side!"

Penelope was taken aback by the sudden outburst, she could sense that there was more to it than her sister's behavior behind the anger Josie was feeling, but she knew the other witch wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Ok, ok, you are right, I'm sorry." She apologized sitting next to her girlfriend and taking her hands, Josie seemed to calm down a bit at the contact. "I was trying to be supportive, but you are right, your sister is a bitch." She added with a soft smile on her lips, letting her know that she was only joking and the brunette's angered expression cracked as she failed to contain a smile of her own.

"Don't insult my sister." She scolded, trying hard to maintain her frown in place and Penelope laughed because the girl she loved looked like a little kid and the sight was incredibly cute.

"I don't want to fight with you," Penelope admitted tucking a strand of soft hair behind Josie's ear, resting her hand on her cheek after that. "I am always on your side." She added staring deeply into her eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you either," Josie replied softly and she was surprised to recognize that what she had just said wasn't the whole truth. There was something inside of her that was begging her to pick a fight with the other girl, to shout and yell at her, to dig up all the hurt she had put her through and shove it back in her face. There was a part of her, a very small part, that couldn't stand the idea of having Penelope so close to her, without feeling the urge to hurt her as she had been hurt and Josie hated that part of her.  
She wanted nothing more than to lock it up in an isolated corner of her mind and never think about it again. She wanted to focus on the butterflies the raven-haired's touch caused her instead of the dread it made her feel. She wanted to focus on the love she felt for her, instead of the anger that had lingered in her heart after their break up.

Penelope was looking at her intensely, her eyes expressed concern, but mostly sadness or maybe Josie was imagining things. Josie couldn't stand to see her like that any longer, so she leaned in and pressed her lips against the raven-haired's, trying to push all the negative thoughts out of her mind in the process. She kissed her desperately, pushing forward to be closer, as if she needed that simple gesture to survive, as if that one kiss was a breath of fresh air after being deprived of oxygen for too long.

If Penelope noticed the desperation behind the kiss, she didn't mention it, she just complied with whatever Josie needed. She held her and kissed her and stroke her hair and did the best she could to help her get rid of all the insecurities and doubts.

Later that night, as they were laying in Penelope's bed, so close to each other that it was hard to distinguish where one body finished and the other one started, Josie was awake, eyes wide open looking at the clock on the nightstand next to her.

She could feel Penelope's body pressed tightly against her back, her arm wrapped around her waist, their hands interlocked on her stomach and still, she had trouble figuring out what she was feeling. Her mind was divided in two and her poor heart was trying to catch up with her thoughts, but it was lost and now it just hurt constantly whether it was out of happiness or pain.

She had told Penelope she had forgiven her for the break up and everything that had happened in the last few months, so why couldn't her mind leave her alone? Was that supposed to be a defense mechanism to protect her heart from breaking again? Because if that was the case, she would rather disable the function, thank you very much.

Her mind kept sending her those memories of the days after their break up, when Josie couldn't bring herself to do anything but cry and lay in bed.

She loved Penelope, she loved her with all her heart and she knew how happy the raven-haired could make her, but the constant fear of being dumped again and having to suffer through the pain all over again was enough to paralyze her in the presence of the other witch. Although she knew Penelope never meant to hurt her, she had the power to do so with just a handful of words.

She needed to find a way to cope with her fears and her painful memories or she didn't know how much longer she could survive that relationship.  
Little did she know that as her mind was running a mile per minute trying to find a solution, Penelope was just as awake, wondering what she could do to ease her girlfriend mind.

-*-

A week later, Alaric had finally managed to convince Lizzie that her quest to 'fix' her sister was futile and quite frankly stupid. He had told the couple himself as he passed them by in a hallway and they'd been overjoyed, they had really needed the good news.  
Having to constantly watch their backs when they were in public was straining their relationship, more than it already was.

Josie had really tried to move on from the overflowing memories and negative thoughts, she had tried even harder to focus on all the good, all the laughs and the sweet gestures, all the whispered "I love you's" and the caring touches, but still her mind seemed to be refusing to accept the relationship and for every five positive things she always managed to focus on the one negative, over analyzing it until it blew out of proportion.

Josie had refrained from talking about her inner struggles with Penelope, afraid that admitting her doubts would push her to leave her all over again, so she fought her head  in silence, unaware of the fact that it was taking a toll on their relationship anyway.

One night, as they laid in bed, making out, images of herself crying desperately came flashing before her eyes, so suddenly that Josie gasped in the raven-haired's mouth due to the surprise.

"You ok?" The girl asked separating only slightly from her.

"Yeah, yeah, all good, keep going." The brunette lied pulling Penelope's head towards her neck.

The raven-haired didn't push, she latched her lips against Josie's pulse point and sucked lightly on the smooth skin.

Josie closed her eyes again, letting her body enjoy the pleasant feeling, she felt the familiar butterflies invade her stomach and she bit her bottom lip to contain her smile, but then, the words Penelope had used to end their relationship rang through her ears as if the girl in front of her was saying them all over again.

The brunette's eyes shot open and she pushed her girlfriend away, sitting up in bed immediately.

"Jojo, are you ok, what happened?" The witch asked confused, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I don't think I can do this," the syphoner muttered under her breath.

"It's ok, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, we can just watch a movie or something."

"No, I don't mean that, I mean us." She said getting up from the bed, trying her hardest not to look at the other girl's face, which she knew wasn't displaying worry anymore, but sadness and disappointment. "I'm sorry, Penny, I thought I could do it, I thought we could get back together and just pick up from where we left off, but I can't..." She added honestly. "It's like you left me with PTSD or something."

"Let me ask you something," the girl said calmly and Josie dared to look over at her and her face didn't betray any surprise, it was as if she had known all along. "Why did you get back with me?"

Josie was slightly taken aback by the question, she did not expect it. She shrugged.

"I love you, you love me... It made sense." She said and Penelope scoffed.

"Oh, c'mon Josie, that's stupid and you know it. We never made sense. Me and you? Who would have ever thought." She replied with a small smile on her lips.

 

"You make me happy, you really do." Josie said, thinking of the real reason why she gave in, why she decided she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. "And sometimes all I can feel is butterflies, but other times I'm consumed by the pain you caused me and I forgave you, I know I did, but..."

"But forgetting is a harder fight." Penelope finished for her with a sad nod, then she cleared her throat and stood up from the bed, she fixed her shirt and walked over to Josie's side.

Once she was in front of the brunette she pushed her gently to make her sit back and then she kneeled in front of her, taking her hands. Josie looked confused about it all, but she waited for her to explain.

"I know." She said softly and the twin looked even more confused. "I know you lay awake thinking about it all when you believe I'm asleep, I know you are silently breaking inside trying to find a solution and I know that you are probably blaming your head for not giving you some peace." She explained and Josie looked surprised, although she shouldn't have really, that Penelope knew her better than she knew herself was common knowledge. "I've watched you being eaten by your struggles this past few weeks hoping you would talk to me about it, but you never did and I hope it's not too late now." She admitted. "I've tried to give you some time and be there for you and be as supportive as I could, but no matter what I did, you kept pushing me away..." Penelope added with a sad expression on her face.

Josie was about to interject, to say that she hadn't done it on purpose, but the raven-haired raised her hand to stop her, implying she wasn't finished.

"I know you didn't mean to, but Josie, I noticed every time you flinched when I touched you or every time you tried to silence your thoughts with kisses." She added with eyes glazed over with tears. "What you don't know, is that my mistakes, the ones that caused you pain, are drowning me too." She said swallowing the lump in her throat as a single tear rolled down her cheek and Josie had to close her eyes to try and contain her own. "I love you..." Penelope swallowed again, finding more and more difficult to keep talking without breaking down completely. "So much, and I'll respect whatever decision you take, but let me try and fix it before you make up your mind, please." She begged.

Josie nodded, because she wanted to make it work just as much, she wanted to find a solution, a way to be together without the pain.

"I think that no matter how well intended our intentions of getting back together were, they were also pretty naïve." She said and Josie frowned, confused. "I don't think it's possible for us to go back to the way things were, no matter how much we want them to."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were gonna say something to try and fix our situation." The brunette interrupted, having trouble understanding.

"Let me finish." Penelope scolded with an amused smile. "We can't go back to how things were because too much has happened, mostly my fault," she recognized. "But also to us personally. We are not the same people we were when we first got together, we have changed, I know I have." The girl continued and Josie was starting to see where that was going. "I think we should start fresh, a new relationship," she finished. "Same people, new relationship with us, I mean, no other people." She hastily clarified and Josie couldn't help the smile tat broke in her tears stained cheeks.

"I can see the logic in that..." She said nodding.

"Yeah?" Penelope asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Good, well..." She outstretched her hand in front of Josie. "Hi, my name is Penelope Park, but only you can call me Penny."

Josie laughed whole heartedly wiping the tears from her face.

"My name is Josette Saltzman, but you usually call me Jojo," she played along taking the offered hand.

They stood like that for a long moment, looking deeply into each other's eyes as if they were looking for the strength to keep going, for the reassurance that everything was going to be ok.

"We can go slow, I'll help you put the pieces back together, you don't have to do it alone." Penelope whispered leaning her head against the brunette's and Josie felt her heart break all over again for a completely different reason. That was the girl Josie had fallen in love with, the sweet, caring Penelope. She loved all the parts that made the witch who she was, but while the sexy, smirking, mastermind Penelope had drawn her in, it wasn't until the raven-haired had shown the softer parts of her heart that Josie fell in love.  
"I'll love you and I'll wait as long as you need me to and the I'll wait some more." Penelope added nudging her nose softly. Josie could feel her eyes well up with tears all over again and she couldn't contain herself when she threw her arms around the raven-haired's neck to hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you sooner." She apologized hiding her head in the crook of her neck.

"It's ok, you just needed a bit of time, I understand." Penelope replied stroking her hair softly. "I meant what I said, I'm not letting anybody get between us again, not even me." She whispered. "We can face everything together."

"You really think we can?" Josie asked, putting some distance between them so that she could see in the other girl's eyes.

"Absolutely." Penelope replied without a trace of doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)  
> I obviously love how soft Penelope is for Josie XD  
> This was massively inspired by "Little do you know" by Alex and Sierra, great song.  
> Hope you liked :)


End file.
